


King Terrell.

by Meglo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meglo/pseuds/Meglo
Summary: My own undertale au. I will not say anything about the story. Read for yourself!





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was a war between two groups: Humans and The gifted. The humans thought that the gifted were freaks that shouldn’t exist. The gifted were just the same as humans except they had something that made them standout. All of them had powers in one way or another The war was long. But in the end the humans won. All of the gifted were killed. Except for one. Terrell.  
He was told to keep on fighting and never stop. Even if he would die in the end. But he saw no point in that.  
“Get on the ground!” One of the humans yelled. They had swords pointed at Terrell at every angle. Ready for him to attack. But he wasn’t planning on doing that.  
Terrell was pretty tall. Six feet tall to be exact. He had a red hoodie with green pants. Unlike the rest of his kind he chose not to bring any weapons to the war. His powers were enough. He could do almost anything. But he didn’t know that. All he knew is that he could teleport, shoot red fire and bones and talk his way out of anything. Except for this.  
“Well what are all of you going to do with me?” He asked afraid of the answer.  
“You see that mountain over there? Get ready to rot there.” The leader of the humans said. The humans knew a little magic of their own. Not nearly as strong as The gifted but enough to cast a seal. A seal that could bind Terrell there till the end of time.  
The mountain had a special place inside of it. The underground. It was empty. Not a sound could be heard. Until the humans but Terrell in. The way the seal worked was a barrier was placed. Only a human could enter. And only a human could leave. Terrell was to be bound to that place. For hundreds of years he sat there. Going mad. In an attempt to have somebody to talk to he created a new race. Monsters. He had made hundreds of them. All different in one way or another. He had become king of the underground. With his right hand monster Asgore. He was all large monster that could be based off of a goat. He was a stunning 7 feet tall. He wielded a trident at all times. Ready to guard his king with his life. All of the underground was told to kill any human in sight. So that their soul could be used to break the seal. Terrell had one goal. To avenge his race and destroy the humans.  
One day a human girl named Frisk was walking through the mountain. She was about 17 years old. She wore a sweater which was purple but had a red line across the middle. She had heard the legend of Terrell. She had always felt sorry for him. She didn’t believe in fighting. No matter what the case is. She was caught in her thoughts. So much that she didn’t see the hole in front of her. By the time she had saw it she was falling down. She thought it was the end. She braced for impact and closed her eyes.   
“My king. I have news.” Asgore said.   
Terrell was sitting upon his throne. He had never aged. He still looks like a 14-year-old kid. “What is it Asgore? Has your wife finally asked to join us?’”   
Asgore looked down for a moment. Then regain his bodyguard like state. “No. Our cameras have located a human. Near the ruins.”   
Terrell went silent.  
“My king?”  
With a flash Terrell was gone.  
Frisk had woken up in a bed of flowers.   
“Take my hand. I’ll help you up.” She heard a voice say. She had no idea who it was. But she thought it could be help. She looked up to see a black male. Younger than her. How could he be down here?   
“Hi what’s your name?” The boy asked. He seemed to be worried for Frisk.  
“It’s Frisk. Nice to meet you. What’s your name?”  
The kid smiled. His eyes went from brown to blood red.  
“Terrell”  
Frisk gasped. She knew what he got into.  
Terrell then threw her onto the ground. Laughing at the top of his lungs.  
“You humans trapped me here. Left me to rot!”   
Frisk cried out in pain. That one slam had broken a bone or two. “That wasn’t me who did that!” She yelled.  
Terrell didn’t listen. He had kept slamming Frisk into the ground until she was near death. He then spawned a sword made of bone.  
“Any last words?


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk was wide-eyed. She knew this was the end. But she wouldn’t accept it.  
“Why?’ She groaned out.  
Terrell paused. He even let go of Frisk’s hand. His eyes had turned brown again.  
“Because humans took away me people. So I’m just returning the favor.”  
Just as he said that a woman’s voice could be heard.  
“Step away from the child!”  
Frisk looked to see who it was. It had appeared to be a…. goat? She knew there were monsters down here but she did not expect them to be this bizarre.  
Terrell looked at her. “Why should I listen to you?” He asked.  
“Because the deal we made still stands Terrell. Leave now.”   
Terrell laughed and looked at Frisk. “You got lucky.”  
Then in an instant Terrell was gone.  
Frisk then looked at the monster. “Thank you…who are you?”  
The monster was dressed in a robe that had this giant t on it. But It was crossed out.  
“Greetings my child. I am Toriel. Creator of the ruins. Can you stand?”  
Frisk tried to stand but couldn’t. “No.”  
Toriel nodded. “Alright. Allow me to heal your wounds.”  
The monster proceeded to kneel down and put her hands over Frisk’s wounds. She could something warm inside of her. She looked to see a green light coming from Toriel’s. In a few seconds she felt good as new.  
“How did you do that?” Frisk asked.  
“Magic my child. He isn’t the only one with powers. We all have some.”  
Frisk had a confused look on her face. “We?”   
“Allow me to show you. Take my hand.”  
Frisk did as told and walked with Toriel for what seemed like hours. They entered this strange building filled with monsters. She saw many. All looking quite happy. Then this one ran up to Frisk.  
“Yo! Are you a human?”  
Frisk nooded. Then saw that the kid had no arms.  
“What happened to your arms?” She asked with concern.  
The monster laughed. “I never had hands dude! Names Mike. Nice to meet you!  
“Names Frisk.” She went in for a handshake but then stopped. She then decided to hug him.  
Mike smiled they said goodbye before running and falling on his face. But he got right back up.  
Toriel looked at Frisk. “Why don’t you go and make some friends? I’ll be in my bedroom.”  
Frisk was excited. She thought all monsters were evil. After meeting a few monsters. From the family called to Snowdrakes to this really rude guy called Jerry she saw a ghost.  
“Hi! I’m Frisk!” She said. The ghost turned around.  
“Hi…. I’m Natstaplook…. nice to meet you.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure….”  
“What is this place?”  
“Oh it’s a place for all the monsters who didn’t side with Terrell.”  
Frisk paused. “What do you mean?”  
“Terrell made us. All of us. He ordered that any human should be killed on sight. Toriel didn’t agree on that. They say that the two had a fight to the death.”  
“Who won?”  
“Terrell. But he didn’t kill Toriel…. he said as long as she didn’t mess with his plans she didn’t have to serve him. So she made this place. Some monsters Joined us and the rest stayed with Terrell.”  
Frisk then realized that what Toriel meant by the deal.  
Napstablook then made sure nobody was around.  
“Some of us…plan to go and attack Terrell.”  
Frisk gasped. “Why?”  
“So the underground won’t have to be under his rule.”  
Frisk nodded. But didn’t agree.   
“Do you think you guys will win?”  
“I don’t know…. But we need to try.”  
Mike then ran in.  
“Yo! You two! It’s dinner time!”  
Napstablook smiled. “Let’s go.”  
Frisk started to smile as well “Ok.  
The eating room was large. You could fit an entire school inside of it. Frisk didn’t know where to sit.  
“YO FRISK!” She heard already knowing who it is.  
“Coming!” She yelled.  
She sat with Mike and this kid called Ice cap. They all talked about how cool Toirel is for making this place and how they will beat Terrell. But frisk saw something in Terrell.  
When she asked him why he was doing this he seemed… Sad. She put down a note to ask him again the next time they meet. They were having a good time until a loud boom could be heard.  
“What was that?” The three kids said.  
“ALL OF YOU WILL BE DEFEATED BY ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS”  
Frisk didn’t know who Papyrus was. But she knew he was not a friend.


End file.
